Confesiones.
by LullabyNemesis Tsuki
Summary: (S+S) Después de la partida de Syaoran de Japón, él regresa. ¿Cuál es la reacción de Sakura?


HOLA A TODOS. PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ESTA ES MI PRIMERA TRADUCCIÓN. A C L A R O: ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECE; YO NO SOY LA AUTORA. MI TRABAJO ES SIMPLEMENTE TRADUCIR. ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO ORIGINALMENTE EN INGLÉS. POR ÚLTIMO, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EL TIPO DE VOCABULARIO QUE SE MUESTRE EN MIS TRADUCCIONES NO ES RESPONSABILIDAD MÍA YA QUE YO LOS TRADUZCO TAL Y COMO SON. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.  
  
Post data: Si algún escritor quiere que traduzca su historia del inglés al español o del español al inglés, me sentiré honrada de hacerlo, sólo mándeme su historia y con gusto la traduciré.  
  
Atentamente: ~*Némesis Tsuki*~  
  
~*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*~  
  
  
  
1 Confesiones  
  
Por: ~*§ugar*Plum*~  
  
  
  
¡¡CCS NO ME PERTENECE!! ¡PERTENECE A LA GENTE DE CLAMP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1.1 "Sakura estoy preocupada por ti." Dijo Tomoyo.  
  
"¿Por qué? ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!" Respondió Sakura.  
  
"Bueno, ¡¡no has tenido una cita por cerca de... 8 años!! ¡Eso no es normal!"  
  
"¡Eso no importa! ¡He estado realmente ocupada últimamente! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en chicos!"  
  
"¿Ocupada con qué? ¿Contando tus cartas? ¡Dios! ¡Tienes 20 años! ¡Se supone que debes estar loca por los chicos! Bien, tú vienes conmigo. No me importa si no quieres venir, ¡vas a ir!"  
  
"¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Es muy tarde!"  
  
"¡Ya verás!"  
  
Primero fueron a casa de Tomoyo para alistarse. Las dos vestían pantalones negros y corpiños. El corpiño de Sakura era rosa y el de Tomoyo era morado obscuro. Luego las dos subieron a una delas limosinas de Tomoyo. Sakura pensaba profundamente. Ella estaba pensado en cierta persona.  
  
"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura.  
  
"¡Ah, en nada!" Respondió Sakura.  
  
La limosina se detuvo. "¡Vamos! ¡Entremos!" Dijo Tomoyo jalando a Sakura fuera del auto.  
  
Sakura miró hacia arriba y observó el gran edificio. Había un signo justo arriba de la entrada. Decía 'The Place' (El Lugar). Ellas estaban en un club. Cuando entraron, Sakura se dio cuenta de que había muchas mujeres.  
  
1.2 "Tomoyo, ¿por qué hay taaaantas mujeres aquí?" Preguntó Sakura.  
  
"¡Porque estamos en un bar homosexual! Los ojos de Sakura se salían ¡Sólo estoy bromeando! ¡Sólo quería ver tu reacción! ¡Es noche de damas! ¡Vive el entretenimiento masculino nena!" Tomoyo gritó en respuesta.  
  
El hecho de ver chicos... bueno, tú sabes... hizo reír a Sakura. Sakura sabía que iba a divertirse de verdad.  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron, no muy lejos de la barra ni muy lejos de la diversión. "Así que, ¿cómo es que Eriol y tú han estado juntos tanto tiempo? ¡Es decir, 8 años es muy impresionante!" Dijo Sakura.  
  
"No lo sé... simplemente ¡juntos somos geniales! ¡Realmente nos entendemos uno al otro! Creo que somos almas gemelas..." Dijo Tomoyo con una mirada aturdida en su rostro. Obviamente estaba pensando en Eriol. Siempre se veía ofuscada cuando pensaba en él.  
  
"¿Tomoyo? ¡Tomoyo! ¡Ah, no de nuevo!" Dijo Sakura. Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y sacudió el hombro de su amiga.  
  
"¿Eh? Ah sí...¿qué te parece si voy por algunas bebidas?" Dijo Tomoyo rápidamente para cubrir su turbación.  
  
"¡Seguro!"  
  
1.2.1 Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura que esperara en la mesa para que nadie más la tomara.  
  
"¡Cantinero! ¡2 cervezas frías por favor!" Dijo Tomoyo.  
  
"¿Daidouji Tomoyo?" Preguntó el cantinero.  
  
1.2.2  
  
1.2.3 Tomoyo levantó la mirada. ¡No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían!  
  
"¿Yamazaki Takashi? ¿realmente eres tú?" Preguntó Tomoyo emocionada. " ¡Oh, Dios! ¡No te había viste desde la preparatoria! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Aún estás con Chiharu?"  
  
"¿Chiharu y yo? Sí, ¡aún estamos juntos! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡He podido conservarla todo este tiempo! Como sea, estoy estudiando la universidad. ¡Estoy tomando un curso creativo de escritura! Trabajo aquí para pagar mis clases." Él respondió. "Así que, ¿estás aquí sola o qué?"  
  
"¿Sola? ¡Ja! No... ¡estoy aquí con Sakura!"  
  
1.3  
  
1.4 "Hablando de Sakura, nunca adivinarás... ¿a quién vi esta noche?"  
  
"¿A QUIÉN?"  
  
"¡Li Syaoran!"  
  
"¿De verdad?¡Me pregunto si Sakura sabe! Hmm... Bueno,¡fue agradable verte otra vez! Dile a Chiharu que me llame, ¿sí? ¡Nos vemos después!" Dijo Tomoyo pagándole por las bebidas.  
  
Tomoyo prácticamente corrió hacia Sakura, incluso cuando ESTABA sólo a una corta distancia. Tomoyo realmente no podía ver a través de la gran multitud, pero cuando finalmente luchó a través de ella, encontró a Sakura hablándole a un chico de cabello café. '¿Podría ser él?' Ella pensó. El chico se levantó y se dio vuelta. ¡Él no era Syaoran! ¡Él era el chico más feo que Tomoyo había visto! El chico se marchó de la mesa viéndose un poco herido, pero agradecido. Tomoyo se sentó.  
  
"¿Por qué estabas hablándole a ese chico? ¡El era muy feo!" Dijo Tomoyo riendo.  
  
"¡No seas desconsiderada! ¡Sólo estaba siendo amable! ¡No quise romper totalmente su corazón!" Dijo Sakura. Ella estaba ruborizándose, no porque realmente le gustara el chico sino por el pequeño incidente.  
  
  
  
Antes de que Tomoyo pudiera decir algo, la música comenzó y 5 hombres jóvenes caminaron hacia la pista. Tomoyo y Sakura comenzaron a gritar y a chiflar junto con todas las demás mujeres (y algún hombre) que observaban. Los hombres vestían ropa de vaqueros y máscaras (imagínenselos). A Tomoyo casi le da un ataque al corazón. Uno de los hombres tenía cabello café, ¡justo como Syaoran! Pero, pronto se dio cuenta de que no era él cuando él (y el resto) se quitaron las máscaras- eso fue con lo que comenzaron. Luego siguieron con los chalecos, después los pantalones...  
  
Aún cuando Sakura se divertía, ella aún se sentía un poco incómoda al estar viendo al espectáculo de 'Full Monty' de los hombres. Ella se disculpó con Tomoyo y se dirigió hacia el baño. Extrañamente, parecía que todos los hombres aguardaban detrás cerca de los baños. La mayoría de ellos estaban demasiado bebidos, así que Sakura apresuró el paso. "Oye, lindura ¿necesitas compañía?" Dijo un hombre.  
  
Sakura se encogió y volteó. El hombre estaba obviamente bebido, apenas y podía mantenerse en pie y olía demasiado a licor. "No gracias. Estoy bien. ¡Estoy bien sola!" Sakura respondió.  
  
Corrió hacia el baño. Ella estaba totalmente asustada y tenía miedo de regresar afuera. Después de haberse calmado un poco y de haberse retocado el maquillaje, regresó afuera. Para la sorpresa de Sakura, el hombre estaba esperándola. El hombre se dirigió hacia Sakura y le jaló el brazo. "Aún no termino contigo" Dijo difícilmente. Tomaba muy fuertemente del brazo a Sakura y eso la lastimaba. Sakura estaba por sacar su báculo mágico (no le importaba si estaba en un lugar público, estaba muy asustada para tomarlo en cuenta), pero otra voz masculina le interrumpió.  
  
"Déjala ir." Dijo el otro hombre. Su voz era muy seria y sonaba un poco maligna. La voz también sonaba un poco familiar para Sakura, pero no podía pensar de quién podría ser. El hombre dejó ir a Sakura. Ella masajeó el área en donde el hombre la lastimó. "Bien, pero quiero una parte de ti" Dijo el hombre bebido.  
  
Sakura miró al hombre que le salvó la vida. Él era alto, tenía ojos y cabello café obscuro, y parecía de la edad de ella. Él era realmente familiar a Sakura, pero ella aún no sabía quién era.  
  
Sakura regresó al baño vacío y liberó su llave mágica. "Carta creada por Clow ¡necesitamos de tus virtudes!¡Brinda aquel gran poder a esta llave que es mi báculo mágico! ¡¡PODER!!" Gritó Sakura. Sakura sentía todo el poder en su báculo. Ella regresó afuera. Los dos hombres se preparaban para pelear. Ellos se lanzaban miradas mortales mutuamente '¿Por qué este hombre me está protegiendo? ¡Ni siquiera me conoce! Hmm... él me es familiar... o al menos su mirada lo es...' Sakura pensó. Ella volvió a la realidad y recordó lo que estaba por hacer.  
  
Sakura estaba muy enojada. Su brazo aún estaba lastimado y el incidente había sucedido hacía ya 10 minutos. Sentía que iba a estallar. Sakura se dirigió hacia el hombre y le tocó el hombro para que volteara. Él quitó la mirada de el otro hombre y miró a Sakura. "¡Esto es por haber lastimado mi brazo maldito idiota!" Gritó Sakura. Ella mostró su báculo y estaba por atacarlo, pero éste se asustó y huyó. Había un charco de orines en donde él estaba parado. '¡Eso es lo que se merece! Haberme lastimado de esa manera...' Sakura pensó con un gesto de enfado en su rostro. Su báculo regresó a su forma de llave y se la colocó de nuevo en el cuello. Ella volteó hacia el otro chico. Él la estaba mirando.  
  
"¿Kinomoto Sakura?" Él preguntó.  
  
Sakura estaba sorprendida. Ella observó de nuevo los ojos del chico. Finalmente lo descubrió.  
  
"¿Li Syaoran?" Preguntó ella.  
  
  
  
Él asintió. Estuvieron un momento en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Sakura de repente se lanzó a los brazos de Syaoran y lo abrazó. Ella estaba llorando "Muchas gracias... Syaoran" Dijo entre su llanto.  
  
Syaoran no sabía qué hacer. Él no sabía cómo decirle que aún la amaba. Él decidió confortarla ahora y contarle de sus sentimientos después. Él la condujo a una mesa y se sentaron. "¿Por qué estás llorando?" Preguntó a Sakura.  
  
1.5 "Es sólo que esto muy feliz de volverte a ver. Te he extrañado." Ella respondió.  
  
1.6  
  
1.7 "Yo también te he extrañado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde... desde-"  
  
"Desde que estábamos... juntos. Desde que estábamos enamorados. Desde que... tú me dejaste." Dijo Sakura tristemente. Estaba tratando de contener las nuevas lágrimas que venían a su rostro. "¿Por qué me dejaste?"  
  
"¿Debía atender unos asuntos en Hong Kong."  
  
"Bueno, ¿y debías tomarte 8 años en terminarlos?" Sakura ahora estaba realmente enfadada y deprimida. "Esperé por ti... ¡por mucho tiempo! Creí que nunca regresarías a mí. Y finalmente me di por vencida y dejé de luchar por ti. ¡Rompiste tu promesa! ¡Rompiste tu maldita promesa!" Gritó Sakura. Syaoran no tuvo tiempo de contestarle. Sakura se levantó y corrió hacia la salida. Tomoyo la vio salir y corrió tras ella. Tomoyo encontró a Sakura llorando, sentada en una banca de la parada del autobús.  
  
"¿Qué te ocurre Sakura?" Preguntó Tomoyo gentilmente.  
  
1.8 Sakura miró a su mejor amiga "Él ha regresado."  
  
"¿Quién ha regresado?"  
  
"¡Syaoran! ¡Él ha regresado! Lo acabo de ver dentro del club. ¡Hice algo realmente estúpido, Tomoyo!"  
  
"¿A qué te refieres? Tu nunca-" Tomoyo se detuvo a pensar. "Es decir...¿qué hiciste?"  
  
"Le mentí. Le dije que me di por vencida y que dejé de luchar por él. ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Por qué crees que no he aceptado a ningún chico desde hace tanto tiempo? He estado esperándolo, ¡y ahora ha regresado! Y le mentí... ¿¿QUÉ VOY A HACER??"  
  
"¡Dile la verdad! ¡Tan simple como eso! ¡Sé que ustedes fueron hechos el uno para el otro! Sólo habla con él. ¡Estoy segura de que lo comprenderá!"  
  
"¿Cómo puedo ir y hablar con él? Es decir... ¡Huí de él! Oh Dios ¡él no corrió detrás de mí! ¡Tal vez ya no me ama! ¡Qué tal si vino sólo par a decirme que encontró a alguien más!"  
  
"¡No seas tonta! ¡Tendrás tu oportunidad de hablar con él porque viene hacia acá! Los dejaré solos..." Dijo Tomoyo. Ella se fue de ahí, probablemente a casa.  
  
"¿Qué? Oh Dios..." Dijo Sakura frenéticamente. Aún no estaba lista para encarar a Syaoran. Ella estaba ansiosa y temerosa al mismo tiempo. Estaba ansiosa y temerosa de lo que vendría. Lo único que podía pensar era que él la odiaba completamente por la forma en que Sakura lo trataba, especialmente después de haberla salvado de aquel hombre. Ella podía oír los pasos de Syaoran acercándose. Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Sentía un enorme hueco en su estómago. '¿Cómo voy a soportar esto?' Pensó.  
  
Sakura sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a ella. Sintió que se paralizaba completamente. '¡Por favor no seas Syaoran! ¡¡Aún no estoy lista para hablar!! Por favor sé alguien más...' Pensó Sakura. "Sakura..." dijo la persona.  
  
'¡Demonios... es él!', "¿Sí?" Ella dijo en un tono muy suave.  
  
"Lo siento." Syaoran dijo en un tono de lamento.  
  
"¿Por qué lo sientes? No hiciste nada. Si alguien debe disculparse, debería de ser yo."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Te hice llorar! Herí tus sentimientos..."  
  
"¡Ése no es el punto! Lo siento... por huir de ti, por llamarte mentiroso, cuando realmente no lo eres. Tú regresaste. Ahora estás aquí. También lo siento por...*pausa prolongada* mentirte."  
  
Syaoran estaba confundido. '¿Ella me mintió? ¿Sobre qué?' Él pensó. Todo lo que él hacía era mirarla. "¿Mentirme?"  
  
"Sí. ¡Te dije que había perdido la esperanza y que había dejado de luchar por ti! Pero realmente, no lo hice... ¡aún te amo y mucho! ¿Aún me amas?"  
  
"Sakura... sobre eso quería hablarte. Por eso es que regresé."  
  
Sakura se congeló. '¡Él sí encontró a alguien más!' Ella pensó. Lentamente su corazón se rompía, y lentamente, nuevas lágrimas se estaban formando en sus ojos esmeraldas. Trataba de voltear, pero simplemente no pudo. Se sentía como paralizada. Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue mirar aquellos ojos café obscuro. Después de un momento, acertó a decir "¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
Syaoran suspiró. Se levantó y luego se arrodilló. Ahora él respiraba pesadamente. Sakura no tenía idea de lo que él estaba haciendo. "Bueno, después de que me fui... me di cuenta de algo. Me di cuenta de que sería completamente miserable sin ti. Y lo fui. Estaba deprimido sin tu presencia. Sentí como si una mitad de mí se hubiera ido. Al estar allá, todo lo que importaba era el clan. Ahora me doy cuenta de qué es realmente importante." Él sacó una pequeña caja negra y la abrió. Había un brillante anillo dentro de ella. "Tú eres la única a quien siempre amaré. ¿Quieres... quieres casarte conmigo Sakura?"  
  
Sakura estaba estupefacta. Todo este tiempo, ella pensó que Syaoran iba a terminar permanentemente su relación. Su corazón estaba rebosante de alegría y gritó "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por supuesto que sí!!!!!!!" Y abrazó a Syaoran.  
  
Lejos de que Syaoran y Sakura supieran, ¡¡Tomoyo estaba grabando la escena entera!! Se emocionaba a medida que avanzaba la romántica escena. "¡A Eriol le va a encantar esto!" Susurró alegremente para ella misma.  
  
  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AUTOR (A) : *§ugar*Plum*  
  
TRADUCCIÓN : ~*Némesis Tsuki*~ 


End file.
